I Just Wanna Burn
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: ¿Que pasa,... cuando teniendo todo lo que deseabas, aun te sigues sintiendo vacio? "Mal Resumen,


Las noches de entregas de premios del arte cinematográficos el séptimo arte moderno, todo aquel que sueñe en ser un gran director, o llegar a ser una maravillosa actriz de la pantalla grade, sueña con llegar aquí. Una limosina de por lo menos 7 metros se estaciono en la puerta principal de la escuela "_Beverly Beverly_", causando que todos los presentes se enfocaran en aquel vehículo.

Un mayordomo se acercó hacia la puerta trasera, y abriendo la puerta con cuidado dejo ver al pasajero del asiento trasero. Era un joven alto de cabello café, despeinado como lo había usado en sus días de escuela, usaba unos jeans azul deslavados, una playera blanca abajo de una camisa color roja desabotonada, y por supuesto sus ojos estaban cubierto por unas gafas de cristal cromado estilo aviador.

Todos las cámaras estaban apuntando hacia Spencer Wright, la más reciente revelación en el mundo cinematográfico, premios ya sea oscares, o globos de oro solo por mencionar algunos de sus más recientes, hoy se llevaría a cabo la entrega de los Premios del Sindicato de Directores, que se llevaría acabo en la mismísima escuela donde Wright se graduó.

Algunas de las más grandes celebridades de la música, Miss Blah Blah llego junto al nuevo ídolo pop Jonah Tyler Taylor llegaron llamando la atención, ya que últimamente Miss Blah Blah, había aceptado finalmente que el tiempo de la batalla había terminado y quería hacer las paces...

-**_...Con Billy Joe Cobra_**- Termino la oración el fantasma de la estrella de rock que aunque muerto este, sigue siendo número uno en distintos países-Viejo, tienes que admitir que ahora gane más popularidad, además de que últimamente han estado hablando más de mí, debido a ti- se secó unas ectolagrimas-y eso me pone muy feliz-

-Basta Billy, no vez que hacen el esfuerzo de llevarse bien, además no creo que alguno de ellos realmente se lleven el crédito de algo, así que por amor de arte, deja de ser tan egoísta- Últimamente Spencer estaba siendo presionado, muchas giras, había olvidado lo que era hacer un trabajo con sus amigos, y pos supuesto la arrogancia de Billy era lo que más lo ponía de quicio

-Spencer sales en 2 horas- Se acercó su guardaespaldas y viejo compañero de escuela Kleet un joven técnico de cabello dorado había sido su problema durante su estancia, pero cuando supo que iba a convertirse en una celebridad aprovecho la oportunidad para conseguir un empleo con un buen sueldo

-Bien Billy, quiero que salgas ahora mismo, tendré que darme una ducha y necesito un tiempo a solas- y con eso se dirigió a las regaderas.

Caminó por aquellos pasillos que le traían memorias de su pasado, cuando fue que cambiaron las cosas, había aprendido que la amistad es más importante que cualquier fama, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Siguió Caminando hasta llegar a los casilleros, ahí se había despedido de sus amigos Rajeev y Shanilla cuando recibió la noticia que tendría que ir a Paris a termina sus estudios gracias a la beca otorgada por la escuela, prometo muchas cosas, y todas esas promesas habían sido rotas- "_Volveremos a vernos chicos_"- sonaba como un eco del más allá, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a las duchas, rápidamente se quitó la camisa, aun seguía llorando, le dolía ver a sus amigos de la prepa en los espejos, su mente le traicionaba, lentamente abrió el grifo y el sonido del agua parecía ser lo único que ocultaba los sollozos de Spencer, finalmente termino de desnudarse y cuando se disponía a entrar escucho a Billy tocar la puerta.

-Oye hermano discúlpame- Las ecto-lagrimas se hicieron ver poco a poco-Aun no me hago la idea de que este muerto, pero es algo que tengo que afrontar -Spencer escuchaba se deslizo desnudo detrás de la puerta, las lágrimas cayeron pesadamente, no lo pudo evitar más. Billy escucho que Spencer lloraba y atravesó la puerta sin dificultad, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, y Spencer soltó el llanto, aquello que necesitaba era el abrazo de alguien especial, de aquella persona que te conoce tan bien, que sabe que la situación no era la mejor

-Fui un idiota en permitir que la fama se me subiera- Decía entre lágrimas y poco a poco se fue inclinándose hacia el cuello del fantasma. Billy por su parte comenzó a quitarse la playera, había decidido compartir la ducha con él. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando hasta el punto en que quedaron fusionados, algunas lágrimas de Billy se fusionaron con las de Spencer, cayendo en el piso formando una unión de lágrima y ecto-plasma.

Finalmente quedaron desnudos, uno frente al otro sin pudor algunos, debajo de aquella ducha, los brazos de Spencer abrazaban la delgada cintura del chico fantasma formando algunos círculos, Billy por su parte estaba con sus manos en el cabello húmedo, sus lengua bailaban con una sincronía increíble no importaba nada ya, solo algunos gemidos salían de la boca del peli-marrón.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, eran dos personas que se sentían quebrantadas, tristes, solitarias, y solo la persona que estaba enfrente era capaz de hacer olvidar todo ese dolor, sabían perfectamente hasta qué punto llegar, y eso era lo que iban a hacer. El acto comenzó con Billy Mordiendo el cuello de Spencer, causando un escalofrió en su pareja, este solo gimió y tomo su cabello con fuerza, El ecto chico giro al chico abrazándolo por la espalda poco a poco su miembro erecto se fue abriendo paso en la entrada de Spencer, comenzó a descender lentamente por el miembro de Billy, el momento de que el acto de amor se convierto en un juego de deseo y placer, las entradas eran cada vez más rápidas, todo concluyo con los cuerpos cansados, las respiraciones agitadas, y Billy acostado en el pecho de su amigo fantasmal

-**Spencer sales en 30 minutos**- La mirada cómplice lo decía todo, aún queda tiempo para un segundo round.


End file.
